1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hearing devices; specifically, it relates to a digital hearing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems of everyday life is the presence of noise. Repeated exposure to noise is not only annoying, but may result in the deterioration of a person""s ability to hear. Thus, sound attenuation devices, such as earplugs and headphones, have been developed. For example, airport workers wear headphones to reduce the noise of jet engines. Construction workers wear headphones to reduce the noise of their equipment. People wear earplugs on airplanes to reduce the constant drone of jet engines. Soldiers wear earplugs to reduce the sound of rifles, guns, and heavy machinery. There are countless other situations in which the reduction, or elimination, of noise is desired.
Although present sound attenuation devices attenuate undesirable sounds, they attenuate all frequencies equally, resulting in the reduction to hear desired sounds. Thus, the airport worker wearing headphones might not hear an alarm. The construction worker might not hear the back-up warning sound of a truck. The soldier might not hear a close enemy rustle leaves.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a hearing device that overcomes these and other deficiencies of the related art.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a digital hearing device is disclosed. The digital hearing aid includes a microphone for receiving sound, which may include an analog signal. The analog signal is converted by a first converter into a digital signal. Filters are provided to divide the digital signal into multiple signal parts. A signal processor may be provided for each signal part, and performs signal processing on its respective signal part. An adder adds the output of the signal processors, which results in a processed digital signal. A second converter converts the processed digital signal back into an analog signal. A speaker then outputs the analog signal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for enhancing sound is provided. The method includes the steps of: (1) receiving sound containing an analog signal; (2) converting the analog signal to a digital signal; (3) dividing the digital signal into signal parts; (4) performing signal processing on the signal parts; (5) adding the processed signal parts, resulting in a processed digital signal; (6) converting the processed digital signal to a processed analog signal; and (7) outputting the processed analog signal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a digital hearing system is provided. The digital hearing system includes at least one hearing device and a central processing unit. The hearing device includes a microphone for receiving sound that includes an analog signal, a transmitter for transmitting the analog signal, and a receiver for receiving a processed analog signal. The central processing unit includes a receiver for receiving the analog signal from the hearing device, a signal processor for processing the signal, and a transmitter for transmitting the processed signal to the hearing device.
A first technical advantage of the present invention is that a digital hearing device and system is disclosed. Another technical advantage is that the digital hearing device selectively attenuates or amplifies desired frequency ranges. Another technical advantage is that the digital hearing system allows external appliances to be connected to the system. Another technical advantage is that the digital hearing device may use a low-power digital signal processor (DSP).